csifandomcom-20200225-history
Edwin Chambers
|occupation = Pageant Director|status = Deceased|actor = Larry Sullivan|appearance = Crowned|image = File:Edwin_chambers.png|path = Pedophile Serial rapist Child Molester|victims = 2+}} Edwin Chambers was a pageant director and pedophile who appeared in season ten of CSI: Miami. He was portrayed by Larry Sullivan. Background It's implied that Edwin was also abducted as a child by a pedophile and was taken to an abandoned movie theater where he was molested and possibly raped. He told his latest victim, Tori Haverford, about his 'special friend' and how his friend 'took him' and 'brought him to a special place'. Sometime later he became a pedophile and met and married Darla. Edwin and his wife, Darla, arrange a beauty pageant for young girls every year to compete and win a crown, but it turns out that it's just a facade and they use the pageant as a way for Edwin to find his next victim. Season Ten Crowned While Calleigh and Ryan watched the surveillance footage from the pageant they noticed that someone paused or repeated certain sections of the film. At first they believed it was the killer targeting the murder victim, Suzanne, however they quickly figure out that the person behind the camera wasn't after the mother, but her child, Melrose, and also expressed interest in another contestant, Tori Haverford. Calleigh quickly confronts Darla and it's then that she realizes that Edwin was targeting children from the videos on Darla's phone. After they find out that Edwin had taken Tori, they obtain a warrant to search his house, only for them to find a hidden section in his backyard. It had toys scattered about, a music box, and even a pair of handcuffs attached to a child's bed where he kept his victims for a brief amount of time, before moving them to another location. It is then revealed that Melrose's older sister, Jan, was there when they lifted a finger print matching her's on the music box, only it was smaller. Jan had been abducted by Edwin when she had attended their pageant a few years prior. She talks to a doctor to help her remember what happened and where he took her. She remembered a big mouse and the smell of butter and oil which lead Horatio to believe that Edwin was taking his victims to a closed movie theater. Darla told Horatio that there was a special place her husband liked to go on Tuesdays, and they quickly searched the area for movie theaters closed on that day. Eventually they hit a match and Horatio and Natalia rush to the scene to save Tori, who had been chained to a chair, from Edwin. While Natalia is freeing Tori, Edwin then tries to make a run for it. Horatio and Edwin openly fire at one another as Horatio chased him down. While Edwin was running through the movie theater seats, Horatio shoots him non-fatally, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the balcony, only to grab the railing at the last second. Horatio had faced the same situation in season one with another pedophile, Stewart Otis, who was hanging off a ledge. Stewart demanded that he let him fall to his death, but Horatio had pulled him back up and Stewart was arrested again before being taken into custody (episode 124, "Body Count"). But as Edwin begs Horatio to save him, claiming that 'he could change', Horatio does nothing but watch as he lost his grip and fell to his death onto the chairs below. Modus Operandi Edwin targeted young girls from the beauty pageant. First, he would have his wife, Darla, scout and videotape some of the child contestants, before he viewed the tape himself, pausing the footage to study his next target. Then he would kidnap them from their room before taking them to his house in his backyard to a hidden section where he kept his victims for a brief amount of time, before moving them. Next, Edwin would take them to an abandoned movie theater and would tie them up to a chair with a pair of handcuffs, before he would molest them. Edwin then releases his victims once he is done as to not cause suspicion. Known Victims * Numerous unnamed victims abducted prior to Crowned ** Unspecified date: Jan Gramercy * December 11, 2011: Tori Haverford Known Accomplices * Darla Chambers Appearances Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Pedophile Category:Serial Rapists